Glitches
Glitches are things in games that aren't supposed to happen, commonly referred to as "bugs". Major Glitches List .]] Fixed * In the Unknown Cavern stage, you can get past the Bounce Block at the top of the stage, and you can get out of bounds. If you walk to the right a bit, keep holding right and then jump a few times, and eventually you cant jump anymore, that is because you are constantly falling, the only way to get out of this glitch is to press "File" and then press "New."(This Glitch is not game-breaking) Here is a video of the glitch: (Fixed in v0.7) * If you die when trying to unlock unlockable characters, it will restart and then stay stuck until you press "New" on the file button...It is not game breaking, but can be a pain because if you press "New" on the file button your moves change back to their normal move buttons. (Fixed in v0.7) * When unlocking Secret Character 1, you will have 5 health for every battle until you unlock Secret Character 2. (Fixed in v0.7) * If WwwWario uses the move "MMF2" Float and gets hit before he starts to fly the sound keeps on going untill the pitch of the sound gets too high for the game. (Fixed in v0.7) Unfixed * If too many items get onto the screen at one time, the game doesn't allow you to pick up any items. * When you use Petey's Showdown attack on a edge in Dry Dry Desert the Pipe will be stuck there until you beat the other person or die. * When you turn into Big Toad from Toad's Showdown Attack in Mario Bros, move to right and jump before you die. You will stay stuck until you press "New" on the file button. * No items spawn in the Unknown Cavern Stage even if you enable the option. .]] * Occasionally when facing a CPU Geno, he will rise to the top of the screen with his Up Special, which is not normally possible. * Sometimes if you get hit when you are doing the Geno Flash you will not be able to move until you get hit or press new. * Sometimes when Petey uses his roll attack he will get stuck in the animation. * Occasionally, when Kamek uses his aerial while touching the wall in Mushroom Plains, he will get stuck. You will have to reset to fix. * If you use Petey's showdown attack while a previous Petey's showdown attack is still in use, a Piranha Plant will stay still until the match is over. However, the Piranha Plant will not damage. * If you are Shy Guy and use his Showdown Attack before you die, the game will turn black then crashes after trying to load a K.O. screen. * Giga Bowser can be pushed around when being attacked which messes with his patterns. This happens when he's attacking too if you attack him as he'll move depending on how you hit him. * Sometimes if you use some of Yoshi's off screen in Bowser's Island you will not be able to move, or you'll be invisible (not sure witch). * Sometimes, while your fighting Giga Bowser, if you use Dr. Mario's Showdown Attack you will not be able to move until you click new or die to Giga Bowser, because he can still move and attack. * If you airdodge on a Target Smash Stage, you loose the ability to move once you touch the ground. Minor Glitches List Fixed * During Classic Mode, every time you beat a round with any character, it always displays Mario. (Fixed in v0.7) * When you start a battle with Toad, it will appear as if he's had a mushroom. But when the round starts he goes back to normal size. (Fixed in v0.7) * Whenever you win with Dr. Mario in showdown mode, it displays Mario instead. (Fixed in v0.7) Unfixed * Pressing the back button on the home screen doesn't do anything. * If a character uses a move like E.Gadd's Poltergust Rocket over the blast line, the move animation will continue even after they die. * If you lose to Giga Bowser, the screen fades to white as if you have beaten him. You don't get the credits though. * During Classic Mode, every time you beat a round with any character, it displays no character. .]] * When you have a costume on with Waluigi, while walking, the hat will go back to purple, but it will change back if you stop. This was also shown and mentioned in the update video for v0.7. A simlar glitch happens while using the yellow Skin Swap of Mario. * If you land on the very edge of a Bounce Block, it wont bounce you up again. * Occasionally during fights, a character's hitbox will randomly appear while attacking. (Shadow Mario Will glow when this happens). * Petey, when selected, has a white triangle in his portrait. * Using Yoshi's Ground Pound on a Bounce Block does not bounce him back up. * Sometimes, when you defeat Giga Bowser, he will slide around on the KO screen. * On any stage with a platform on top of another platform, if Mario is Standing above Donkey Kong, Dings will sound repeatedly. (See Easter Eggs) * If you select a second player in anyone of the Solo Modes, then start, you will not start that mode, but you will go to the select a stage and then you fight the second character as if you were in showdown mode. * In classic mode, when facing E.Gadd with a red Waluigi, if you lost playing classic mode the time before, E.Gadd will have the character's sprite that you lost with along with his own sprite and will have 200HP in normal (? in hard), and Waluigi will have orange and white gloves, orange and black eyes, and has an orange logo on his hat. * If you win a match when using costume, The Victory Screen will not show you the costume you where using, And instead shows you the character that you were using's default colors. * It is possible to float on the Mario Bros. stage, if you jump just next to the top right platform. * While fighting in the Bowser's Island stage the Lava will not do damage to you for the whole match . You can also walk on the Lava. * If you play against a CPU with a costume, it may not show up and instead that character will have a box of that color around their sprite. Category:List Category:Glitches